


Whispered words.

by TooAceForThisShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Men - Freeform, Reunited and It Feels So Good, but it counts - Freeform, haikyuu spoilers, hanamaki is in there like for 1 sec, happy pride!!, just a lil, no beta we die like, reunited, so watch out anime nerds, soft, unedited, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: It was nearing the time Hajime normally turned in for the night, not wanting to lose any precious sleep he could manage to get, yet he found himself up later and later, the sun setting only an hour earlier.Not that he had much to be worried about, tomorrow was one of his free days, it’s just the way he was spending this extra time that was getting him, sitting in front of his laptop, wearing a well-worn sweater that originally belonged to the person he was currently waiting on for their weekly skype call, yet it didn’t even look like Oikawa was online, nor was he answering any of his texts, sighing he sinks down lower in the couch letting his laptop screen go dark, he turns back on his phone, staring at the last text he sent.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Whispered words.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhh look at that iwaoi

It was nearing the time Hajime normally turned in for the night not wanting to lose any precious sleep he could manage to get, yet he found himself up later and later, the sun having set an hour earlier. 

Not that he had much to be worried about, tomorrow was one of his free days, it’s just the way he was spending this extra time that was getting him, sitting in front of his laptop, wearing a well-worn sweater that originally belonged to the person he was currently waiting on for their weekly skype call, yet it didn’t even look like Oikawa was online, nor was he answering any of his texts, sighing he sinks down lower in the couch letting his laptop screen go dark, he turns back on his phone, staring at the last text he sent. 

8:08 PM 

Me: hey dick where the fuck are you 

The text hadn’t even been left on read, he thinks about calling, then decides against it at the last moment, he doesn’t want to interrupt whatever’s keeping him, back in high school he wouldn’t question it at all he would’ve called or gone over to his house, but it’s different now, he’s here and Oikawa’s there. 

They have different lives, they’re not each other’s only person. 

It’s only when there’s a knock at the door that he realizes he’s been staring at a black phone screen for some time now, he stands placing his laptop on the coffee table. 

“Oi, Hanamaki, did you order something?” he stands to wait until Hanamaki peaks his head out of his bedroom, hair in disarray. 

“Nah,” he states, and promptly closes the door in his face, music starts playing a second later, he rolls his eyes crossing the small space to the door cursing under his breath the whole way, he pulls open the door, “You’ve got the wrong apartment--”

_ 

  
  


Tooru prided himself on thinking things through, always a step ahead, but this was very unplanned and probably very stupid. 

It was currently 12 AM in Argentina yet he found himself in America standing in front of the door of the person who was expecting him on skype at least thirty minutes ago. 

Skype being the keyword, he wasn’t supposed to be here, in person, he’s been standing in front of their apartment door longer than he probably should have, but he couldn’t help himself he just wanted to catch even a glimpse of Iwaizumi before he oh so rudely interrupted his night. 

Iwaizumi would say that but Tooru hoped he’d say that all with colourful words and a slight blush on his face. 

He only forced himself to knock on the door when he heard the sound of soft music coming through the door, he softly hit the door, then harder when he realized no one could probably hear him.

He knew that Iwaizumi wouldn’t be asleep yet because he normally stayed up for their skype call at this time but some part of him expected for his knock to go unanswered. 

That logic didn’t make him any less shocked when Iwaizumi opened the door, wearing his old sweater and his hair spiking up in all different directions no doubt from when he was running his hands through it when he was waiting for him, his heart squeezes in his chest. Iwazumi’s already talking to his voice sounding different from all the grainy calls, and the skype camera never doing him justice, “You’ve got the wrong apartment---” 

Tooru can’t help but to stare as the words stop, Iwaizumi seeming to have the same problem staring up at him like he’s never seen him before. It doesn’t last for long. 

“What the fuck,” 

He can’t help the snort he lets out from the shock on Iwaizumi’s face that quickly turns into that frown that just isn’t the same when it’s not in person. 

He knows the smile that’s spreading on his face is dumb and goofy but the hours on the plane feel as if it’s finally weighing down on him now that he’s finally here and able to see Hajime after months of missing him. 

“Gonna let me in?” 

It seems to take a moment for that to process because when Iwaizumi steps back he has to steady himself on the wall, still staring wide-eyed. He wants to reach out and touch, but he’d like to at least get inside the door before he launches himself at Iwaizumi. 

He barely manages to close the door, before his bag is falling to the floor and he has an armful of Hajime, he’s warm, and he smells just as he remembers fabric softener and something that’s just so  _ Hajime _ that he can never name. 

No other words are said as they hold each other, Tooru can feel his heart beating a mile a minute, but he knows that Hajime’s his beating just as hard from where it’s pressed to his chest. His arms squeeze tighter around his waist, Hajime returning it from where his arms are wrapped around his shoulders, face pressed to his neck breath fanning on his skin, causing him to shiver. 

He lets himself be dragged to Iwaizumi’s bedroom, the apartment is cramped and small, with too much furniture, books spread out on the floor or in stacks in corners, Iwaziumi’s bedroom is much the same, bed taking up most of the space, a small desk and dresser taking up the rest of the room. 

“Your room is so small.” 

“Shut up.” he can see the redness of his ears. 

He closes the door behind them, letting Iwazumi fall into bed before him, sitting awkwardly against the headboard, looking nothing like how he looked when he first answered the door. 

He’s not as graceful, he falls into the bed, messing up the blankets that were uniformly tucked in nicely. Sometimes he forgets how Iwaizumi was raised with how he is in personality, he still gets nightmares from the way Iwaizumi’s mom always wanted the house perfect and clean.

He looks up at Hajime from where he’s still sitting stiffy against the headboard, his own head pillowed on soft fabric that smells like home. 

“You can lay down, I won’t bite.” 

The glare Iwaizumi sends him his deadly, “I hate you.” 

“Aw, is little Iwa-chan upset that I flew all the way to see him.” 

Iwaizumi lightly swats him on the shoulder, looking away that same pink covering his face, “It’s not that dumbass.” Sitting up Tooru crosses his legs and stares at the side of his face, hoping he can read what’s going on in his head from just one look when he comes up blank. 

He reaches out, he can’t help himself, placing his hand lightly on his knee, he tilts his head to the side. “What is it then?” 

Something flickers in Iwaizumi’s eyes as they lock with his, deep and dark green almost brown, his eyes snap away from his again, the flush intensifying, Tooru waits raising an eyebrow when Hajime mumbles something under his breath. 

“What was that? I’m a little rusty on my Iwaizumi language,” he asks gently. 

Hajime huffs and finally lays down back to him, his arms wrapped around himself tightly. 

“I said I missed you, asshole.” He spits it out like it’s the worst thing in the world, and not something that makes him gulp, and feel a flush spread on his own cheeks. 

He shuffles closer, touching Hajime’s back which makes him freeze before he relaxes into his touch, the softness of the material under his fingers, “I missed you, too Hajime.” his own voice sounds rough and low to his ears like it’s only for them. 

He feels Hajime relax more under his touch, and that’s as much as he can take from that, before he’s moving closer, laying down, and pulling Hajime close to his chest, Hajime’s back warm along his front. 

His shampoo’s different and floral that makes him want to sink into it, he kisses the side of Hajime’s neck lightly. 

“I missed you so much,” he breathes, Hajime’s breath hitches, his hand intertwining with his own tightly then being dragged up so Hajime can kiss it lightly. 

Tooru’s eyes are drooping, feeling heavier every second, with Hajime in his arms, and all of him right there, wearing his sweater and looking soft and half asleep himself, he can’t help but hold him tighter and letting his eyes close, confident that he’ll wake up with him in his arms after months apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i wanted to get this out because Iwaizumi was finally back and i scream forever!!!!AHHHHH 
> 
> this is unedited, or only looked over for a second because its almost 3 am  
> happy pride yall, please take care and be safe!!  
> 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
